Romantic Humor
by tigerlily2213
Summary: mMr. Digg splits the class up into couples and has the raise an egg. will this be romance in paris or a diasaster waiting to happen?
1. Morning Routine

**me no own, you no sue**

Chapter one: The morning routine

"Mom said I can wake you up my lovely sister," said matt, "and that means I can bounce on your bed and put ketchup in your hair and-"

"Matt get off your sisters bed now!!!" said mom, "She has to be waken salowly and gently by me. Go to your room now or else you will be in their for a lot more time then you'd be in there every day."

Matt runs off as Lizzie slowly starts to wake up. She sits up and starts shakin her head. "Errr" she said. She rolls off the bed and starts groaning as she slowly stands up and walks to the closet. "There is no way to be wakin up peacefully in this house.

Animated Lizzie: It is part of the morning routine: Matt, Mom, floor, phone.

Ring, Ring, Ring…..

Lizzie: Hulloooo (in a slow groagly voice)

Miranda: Omg, I have nothing to wear to school today and omg……. Gordo shut up with the hackie sack already….

Beep…..(Gordo hangs up)

Lizzie and Miranda: Guys, hahahahaha

Lizzie: ohhhh, ohhhh, I know, wear that grey and black haulter with the black pants we got at the Limited yesterday….say totally hot!!

Miranda: You are so right… what are you wearing??

Lizzie: Sky blue stretchy bell bottoms with a superman top and red pom, pom hair things..

Miranda: SWEET!!!!!!

Lizzie: See you later..

Miranda:Yep

Lizzie changes into her outfit and runs down the stairs and sees her brother puring the last of the cereal. She grabs a bowl and takes half of her bro's cereal.

Matt: Heyy, give me that, its not my fault that you are to lazy thinking about Ethan to wake up and get a bowl of cereal.

Mom comes in and breaks up the fight. They all eat and then Lizzie and Matt are off to school.


	2. School pairs

**me no own you no sue**

Chapter two: school pairs

Lizzie arrived at her locker at 8:15 with only ten minutes to her first class. Miranda starts hastlin her about her outfit and how great she looks and gordo talks about how he is researching for info on hackie sack as a competition. Lizzie rolls her eyes and Gordo lanches into this conversation about how she should be more appreciative to having him as a friend, blah, blah, blah…..

Animanted Lizzie: There is diffidently only one Gordo in this world…

Miranda: Gordo….come on we totally apreciate you its just that well hackie-sack as a sport?? Whos a famous hackie-sacker??

Gordo glances over at Lizzie for support while she is rushing to grab books out of her locker without knocking down a whole shelf….. Gordo starts lookin more helpless.

Lizzie: I am going to have to go with Miranda on this one gordo. I mean seriously, go with the facts. I am so happy home ec. is next!! There is nothing ever pressuring in that class. I mean we learn how to sew and cook wile operating a family. Just fake it out and you've gt an easy A.

Miranda: what are you so stressed out about lizzie?? You are right home ec. Is easy, you look great, and I hear we might have a sub…mrs.stimple broke her big toe cheering for her husband at his baseball game.

Gordo: oww that must of hurt!! Maybe we will get Miss Rosemary, the school aid who never talks to kids who she thinks wont participate in class lextures. Or maybe well get Mr. Adams, he only yells at kids who are tall and believes that all who are short are wise on their own and don't need to be taght.

Miranda: Yeah, but the scary thing is, is that he is 7'1. I hope we get Mr. Lenre. He hands out sodas if you Can answer a math equasion in science class!!!

Lizzie is first in the class and she turns around and glares at Miranda and gordo. Then she takes her hand and covers her face….that is when gordo knewsomething was wrong.

Lizzie: what sub do you know that always takes whatever we are leanring about and reverses it??

MR. DIGG…..wahhhhhhh

Mr. Digg: Everyone please take your seats and prepare for and educational experience with a new project!!

The Class: UGGGHHHHHhhh

Mr: Digg: I am going to pair you up into couple and you will raise an egg together!!!wait..don't tell me how excited you are yet!! I am going to grade you on how well you and your couple get along and how well you can raise your child in two different homes. So, doesn't it sound fun???

Kate: As long as I marry Ethan then this project will be fine with me…..

Mr. Digg: Larry-Miranda, Kate-Gordo, Anthony-Jenny and ohh Lizzie-Ethan…

Lizzie:EEEEEEE!!!!!

Lizzie jumped up from her seat and started to gloat but then as the class started to stare she quickly sat **me **me no own you no sue**

down. Mr. Digg gave them there egg and gave the couples each a place to sit and talk. Lizzie and Ethans was in the back of the class at the table.

Lizzie: So E-E-Ethan what should you no-o we name our umm umm egg??

Ethan: I like eggs

Lizzie: Yah, didn't you hear Mr. Digg talking about our project??

Ethan: Yah…umm I think we should name it lily because eggs are like flowers…..

Lizzie: ok….that's good, I guess.

The conversation continued on like that…..helpless, but lizzie was not going to tell that to Miranda and gordo. She was the only one who knew that she could turn the relationship around and that was what she planned to due…..Lizzie met Mirnada at her locker and started to tell her about how much she loved the project……

Lizzie: Heyy Miranda

Miranda: Heyy (in an upset tone)

Lizzie: whats the matter???

Miranda: Larry-Miranda, Miranda-Larry, Landa-Mirly….. However you put it eww!!!!

Lizze: Heyy sorry, I didn't pick the partners. But I love my parner!!! Me and Ethan Caft….I luv this project… who did you leav your egg with??

Gordo walks up and butts in…..

Gordo: I took it because can you trus Kate with and egg where half of its mine???

Lizzie: probably not. How bout you Miranda??

Miranda: don't know, don't care…I left it with larry…..

The day continuead this way….boring and confusing… at lunch it was even worse!!!

Miranda: ooo theres a table way over there lets go grab it!!!

Lizzie: yes!!! Sweet move Miranda. This is one of the few days we sit off of the ground. Yes, even better. I have pasta with red sauce in a nice worm container.

Kate and her posie walks up with a weird face.

Kate: Just because you got Ethan does not mean that you are going to take him over. Your project will be a failure and you know it so just get over your lucky 3 minutes……oo times up its over.

They fling there hair and turn around. But, after years of kate Lizzie know how to handle it and she is ready for action.

Animated Lizzie: Did you just hear her talk to me like that??? There she goes!!!!!!

Lizzie: Well at least I didn't get stuck with Gordo. Im sure that relationship is goin great!! O and don't 

**Me no own you no sue**

bother sending me an invattion to the wedding. I woudnt want to come anyway!!!

Kate and her possie walk away. The rest of there lunch is silent. Nobody has anything good to say. Gordo feels a little upset with lizzie so he gets up and stalks away. Lizzie hopes she can talk to him on the bus!!!

Animated Lizzie: I didn't mean what I said so why do I feel like I did??

On the walk out to the bus lizzie stops gordo in the hall and pulls him aside. 

Gordo: come on im gonna miss the bus….

Lizzie: I didn't mean what I said. I was just so mad at kate I didn't know what to say and it all came out. Im sure you wont but If you did I would surely come to your wedding.

Gordo: its ok I forgive you, you no it just hur that's all….

Lizzie and Gordo hug while Miranda walks into the scene and tottall y gets the wrong idea.

Miranda: What are you two doing?? Agghh omg are you two like- behnd my back?? Whart what happended?? What did I miss?? Omg I can believe you two…you ehh!!!

Miranda stood still in astonishment…lizzie and gordo quickly let go….

Lizze: eww no!!

Gordo: No..

Lizzie: I was just saying sorry and he forgave me so we were just uggin because we were so happy to be friends again!!!

Kate walks up with Claire….

Kate: owww you two would be such a cute couple and lizzie, ill stand back and let you have him and im sure you wont mind if I just slip that silly old ethan out of your reach……permanently!!!

Claire: Live and learn!!!! 


	3. Home Sweet Home

**me no own u no sue**

Chapter three: Home sweet home

Lizzie ran off the bus and all the way home straight up to her room managing only to trip twice. 

Animated Lizzie: See, I could so win a triathlon!!!

Lizzie picked up the phone and dialed Mirandas number. She heard it ring once and then Miranda quickly picked up the phone. Lizzie decided to slam down the phone. She had finnaly realized the odvios!! She had a reason to call Ethan!!!

Animated Lizzie: I knew this day would come!!!


	4. the big day!

**me no own u no sue**

Chapter four: finishing up

Today was the big day!!! Lizzie and Ethan were going to do there report in front of the whole class!!!Lizzie walked to her locker and grabbed the egg….they had dressed her up in a balerina costume because she loved to dance. Miranda saw it and said it was cute. Lizzie agreed but she told her that she felt like she had done the whole thing and then just told ethan what they were doing. But, she wanted a good grade.They walked into the class and saw Mr. Digg sitting on his desk smiling.

Mr. Digg: Evoryone sit down and Miss McGuire and Mr. Craft you are up first.

Lizzie: Ethan that means us….

Ethan ohhhh ok……

Lizzie: this is our daughter, Lily, she is 8 years old now and she loves to dance.

Ethan: She is like going to be in that play what is it called again.

Lizzie: Te nutcracker. 

Ethan: yah, and she has brown hair, green eyes and---

Lizzie: her favorite color is hot pink.

Mr. Digg: very nice. Class give them a round of aplause.

Lizzie and Ethan turn around to sit down but Mr. Digg is not done with them quite yet.

Mr. Digg: Wait Lizzie, Ethan, let me see the egg…..

Lizzie: what?? Why??

Lizzie slowly hands him the egg. Then Mr. Digg holds the egg over his desk and drops it. The whole egg shatters and the slimy yolk goes everywhere!!!! Ethan and Lizzie stand there with there mouths wide open and then lizzie is going to action.

Lizzie: why did you do that??

Mr. Digg: I gave you a hard boiled egg and a hard boiled egg would not have cracked and dripped all over the floor now would it of Miss McGuire????

Lizzie: Yah I no, it started to smell bad and we through it away…..

Mr. Digg: That's ok, trust me many students have done that before.

Miranda and Larrys project turned out great!!!!Gordos was ok but kate was very preppy about her child and acted like it was all her work.

Animated Lizze: well, it was a great learning experience!!!!


End file.
